This invention is for the automatic placing and dispensing of chips or buttons particularly for playing the game of bingo but of course it will have many other applications. As is well-known to bingo players it is sometimes difficult to keep up with the game by placing the chips or buttons at the correct locations on the board when one has a hand full of such chips or buttons for the express purpose of placing them more quickly; and it is the object of the present invention to provide an improved dispensing device of the class described.